


Perfect by Ed Sheeran

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Series: GOT7 Song Fanfics (All My Favorite SONGS!!!) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Based on Perfect by Ed Sheeran.Youngjae and Jinyoung are childhood friends.Some mishaps.(This series is just a filler for when I'm looking for inspiration for a certain other work of mine...)





	Perfect by Ed Sheeran

Jinyoung knew. He knew that he had found the one. The one that'll love him forever. The one that he'll love forever. The one who'll be with him to the end.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

They first met when Jinyoung was 6 years old and the other was 4 years old. Old neighbors from the same side of the country to the same neighbors after moving to Seoul. Jinyoung stood tall in his new baby blue polo shirt and gray slacks. The other hid behind his mother's legs, peeking at the older with a shy gaze. He was wearing a loose pale blue polo tucked into his navy shorts that matched the navy ribbon around his collar. They had matching black dress shoes. Jinyoung's mismatched socks were hidden by his slacks while the other's were in the open, ending just above the ankle, both a vibrant white. Jinyoung's smile couldn't be wiped off his face. Besides, he was meeting someone that was just too cute for their own good.

"Come on. Say hello." The boy's mother urged the boy from behind her to introduce himself. The boy shuffled out from behind, clutching the ends of his sleeves as he bowed. "Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Choi Youngjae." When he finished his introduction, he ran behind his mother's legs again. Jinyoung was already dying of cuteness. The beauty mark under Youngjae's right eye had been the finishing blow. Well, the navy beret that his mother put on him was overkill. "Sorry about that. He's very shy." Jinyoung's mother showed a fond smile towards the other and dismissed it. "He's very cute. I hope he and Jinyoung get along."

That's exactly what happened. The first few days, not really, but they got to know each other and that developed into a friendship that no one could deny. They went to school together hand-in-hand. They went home together hand-in-hand. They had play dates every Friday and never got tired of it.

"I love you, Jinyoung-hyung!" Of course, the child Youngjae didn't realize how much it would affect them later. "I love you, too!" Neither did Jinyoung, though. They were only children as their parents would say. They often stated the phrase to each other. As often as every morning and afternoon. Again, they were only children.

The phase went on for years until Jinyoung started saying it to someone else. "I love you, too!" he often said to the teenager that was the same age and had two beauty marks over his left eye. It was the finishing touch to a perfect man. "Jaebum-hyung is too perfect," Youngjae would say to his friends. "Cheer up. We don't know what'll happen." It was always a failed attempt by his friends: Jackson, Mark, Yugyeom, and Bambam. They all met in high school. Yugyeom and Bambam were the last additions as they were the youngest.

Mark and Jackson often showed their affection toward Youngjae. It kept him from frowning too much when Jinyoung wasn't there with him. Yugyeom and Bambam often pulled out the fun sunshine from the angel. It was all in an effort to get Jinyoung off his mind.

But, it didn't work for the other. Jaebum could see how Jinyoung always got jealous when the four troublemakers clung onto Youngjae so much. Jinyoung would never realize it himself until he saw Youngjae blush around them for the first time. It triggered something within Jinyoung. "Go." Jinyoung turned to Jaebum in surprise. "Go to him. You should've realized by now. Go." Jaebum looked at him with a fond smile, hiding the pain.

"Thank you, Jaebum-hyung. I'm sorry." "Don't be." With that, Jinyoung ran off to Youngjae who was alone now that his friends left. "Youngjae!!!" And like an anime, the light of the setting sun gave Youngjae a glow of an angel. He seemed to turn in slow motion toward the older boy, his brown hair fluttering in the wind, the cherry blossoms flowing around him.

It was more than enough for Jinyoung to know that he loved Youngjae. He's loved him since they met. He's loved him for far too long to let go. "Hyu-" Jinyoung kissed Youngjae for the first time. It was the first kiss for both of them. Jinyoung and Jaebum had never kissed while dating, only on the cheek.

"I love you, Youngjae." That was the first time Jinyoung said 'I love you' first in all the 12 years they've known each other. Tears streamed down both of their faces. "I love you, Youngjae. I love you. I'm sorry for taking so long." He hiccuped at the very end, trying to keep in the tears as he finally witnessed the love of his life smile just for him once again.

"I love you, too. Welcome back." His smile lit up the whole world. The soft warmth enveloped Jinyoung like a blanket on a Winter's day. He loved it, everything about Youngjae. In turn, Youngjae loved Jinyoung as much as the other, maybe more.

They held hands on their first date. It was then that their parents knew that they were serious. They had a hard time accepting it, but Jinyoung and Youngjae got through it together. Through thick and thin, they made it. Eventually, their parents accepted their relationship, quickly growing happier than the actual couple.

They got into trouble together. They got out of it together. They did everything together. They got through so many years together.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jinyoung knew. He knew that he had found the one. The one that'll love him forever. The one that he'll love forever. The one who'll be with him to the end.

He watched as Youngjae swayed with him to the rhythm of the ballad they had made together. It was their favorite song by far. They could feel the grass caressing their bare feet as they danced to the soft melody. The moonlight glistened in their eyes, showing glimpses of the happy future they'll have together.

They let go of each other to settle on the picnic blanket. Youngjae had set the whole date tonight. He was extremely nervous about his cooking. He finally gathered the courage to cook something for Jinyoung. He opened the containers with shaking hands and felt ashamed. "I'm a mess." Jinyoung whispered in response, "you look perfect, tonight." Youngjae whipped his head towards Jinyoung and blushed. Jinyoung held a fond look on his face.

Everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
